The talent show that changed it all
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Atsuko did have one demon power she could use...one that passed onto her son. It was only revealed the day before Yusuke's death at a Talent Show that he got tricked into. He also knows something startling and terrifying. AU OOC Songfics! Bashing and maybe some slash later


**Yu Yu Hakusho Different AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Yusuke had a different power he inherited from his mother that no one was aware of? What if his mother only found out the day before Yusuke's accident thanks to a talent show he was forced into? What if Yusuke already knew Botan before the accident? AU OOC and maybe some bashing)**

"Damnitt how'd I get tricked into this?" Fourteen year old Yusuke Urameshi asked sighing as he prepared to take his place in front of the whole school and their family for the stupid talent show that Takanata had somehow tricked him into participating in.

"Up next we have Yusuke Urameshi singing for us…wait what?!" One of the teachers, a buck toothed guy that cared very little for the 'punks' of the school like Yusuke said looking down at the card in his hands in disbelief as Yusuke strode out onto the stage.

"Yo teach you mind getting out the way?" Yusuke asked smirking at the guy that glared darkly at him while the people in the audience muttered to themselves in shock, none of them except for Yusuke's mom Atsuko knowing that he would be preforming. Yusuke somehow caught his surprisingly sober mom's eye and was surprised and a little touched when she smiled up at him and gave him a mouthed 'good luck Sochi'.

"Alright then the song is Life is Beautiful and if you don't like it don't blame me. Entering this thing was not my idea!" Yusuke said causing a smattering of laughter from those that knew him and knew he didn't want to do this. Yusuke closed his eyes and held the microphone to his lips as the music began to play in the background.

"**Can't quit until you try**

**Can't live until you die**

**Can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie"**

Everyone stared in shock at the fact that the town's biggest 'punk' could sing so well and in such a dreamy voice. Atsuko gasped in surprise when a power she didn't think her son inherited from her activated showing scenes from what he associated the words with the most. The first scene was of a younger Atsuko teaching a small Yusuke how to swim and how he nearly drowned trying to learn, before showing him lying as he told his frantic mom that he was fine and wanted to try that again.

"**Can't breath until you choke"**

Now there was a scene of Atsuko choking on something she had eaten until she got it dislodged thanks to a few worried hits on the back curtsy of her then six year old son. Everyone in town was in shock, they could tell it was pictures playing cause the scenes were moving but it didn't look like a movie either. What was going on?

"**Gotta laugh when you're the joke"**

Here there was a scene of several boys in an eight year old Yusuke's class picking on him cause he didn't have a dad.

"I don't need a dad cause I have my mom! She's all I need!" The younger Yusuke shouted at the boys causing them to laugh harder and insult his mom, only to end up with a broken nose. Atsuko felt tears well up in her eyes at her sons past declaration. He was so protective of her but she had never heard him say that before.

"**There's nothing like a funeral to make you fell alive!"**

Now there was a scene of a five or six year old Yusuke at his grandmothers funeral with his mother being shouted at by his grandfather.

"No yell at mama!" Younger Yusuke said glaring at his grandfather and kicking him in the shin when the older man raised a hand as if to strike Atsuko, who could have been only twenty in the scene. Most of the girls in town cooed over younger Yusuke while older Yusuke continued to sing, unaware of the scenes playing out around him as a small barely noticeable blue glow enveloped him.

"**Just open your eyes**

**Just open your eyes"**

Here there was a scene of a thirteen year old Yusuke sitting next to his mothers bed worriedly while Atsuko in the memory seemed to have come down with a nasty illness that had her barely breathing.

"You…should…be…at…school…"Memory Atsuko managed to pant out between her gasps for air.

"I'm not going anywhere when you're sick mom. School can wait. You're more important…besides you act like it's the first time I've skipped school before." Yusuke said with a joking tone at the end while the teachers blinked, is that the reason he was gone for two whole weeks last year? Because his mother was sick?

"You're…a…good…kid…no…matter…what…any…one…else…says..." Atsuko managed to gasp out smiling weakly at her son who smiled back awkwardly before panicking slightly when his mother had another coughing attack that ended up with her hacking up some blood.

"**And see that life is beautiful!"**

"Come on Yusuke. I promised I'd take you to the park today!" A younger Atsuko said smiling as her six year old son ran out of his room and beamed up at her happily as he held her hand in his own while they walked to the park. When they got their though the parents of the other children there told their kids not to go near Yusuke or his mom.

"Don't worry Yusuke. They don't know what they're missing, choosing not to play with you. Come on. Mama will play with her little boy." Atsuko promised glaring at the other parents who looked smug when Yusuke asked if he could play with the other kids but they refused to play with or near him.

"I not boy I man!" Little Yusuke said pouting slightly but pulling his mom over towards the sandbox.

"Okay well little man why don't we try to build a sand castle?" Memory Atsuko asked with a giggle at Yusuke's pout and declaration while current Atsuko smiled, remembering that memory and sometimes wishing she could go back to those times.

"**Will you swear on your life?**

**That no one will cry at my funeral!"**

Atsuko and ten year old Yusuke were walking by the funeral home when Yusuke caught sight of an older woman crying over the picture of the teenaged boy that had died and stopped for a minute.

"Mom?" Younger Yusuke asked causing memory Atsuko to turn to him curiously only to see where he was looking.

"What's wrong Sochi?" Atsuko asked looking at her son who stared at the crying woman for a minute before turning back to his mom.

"If I die will you promise not to cry over me? I don't like it when you cry." Younger Yusuke asked causing Atsuko to stare at him in disbelief for a minute before kneeling down to his level.

"Yusuke listen to me. I'm your mother; I should die before you do. If for some reason you die before me…then yes I will cry. I will cry and cry and cry until I get to see you again after I die. You're my only son Yusuke, my only child period and I love you more than you can ever know, so of course I will cry if you die before me. Please don't ask me to promise not to cry over you…because that is a promise I would break without a second though." Atsuko said looking her son in the eyes seriously before drawing him into a hug when he nodded his understanding.

"**I know some things that you don't"**

Here was a scene of a six year old Yusuke grinning as he corrected the teacher on something he had said, causing the teacher to glare at him while the class giggled.

"**I've done things that you won't"**

Here was a scene of a twelve year old Yusuke walking past an alley only to stop when he saw a drunk man trying to force himself on a woman. Yusuke ran into the alleyway without a second thought and slammed his foot into the mans face, kicking him away from the woman.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked the woman who nodded fearfully and ducked behind the garbage can when the drunk man reemerged with a gun in his hands, causing Real Atsuko to flinch at the memory of what had happened. Everyone watched as Yusuke tackled the man and tried to wrestle the gun off of him only for the gun to go off twice, hitting Yusuke in the chest near his hear while the man was hit in the stomach with the second bullet.

"**There's nothing like a trail of blood **

**to find your way back home"**

"Yusuke are you alright? There's blood leading from town to here!" A twenty something year old Atsuko asked entering her apartment only to stare shocked at the sight of her twelve year old son laying on the floor of the living room and bleeding from a wound in his chest, the gunshot wound from the last memory.

"M…mo…m?" Younger Yusuke managed to rasp out as Atsuko rushed to him and called an ambulance on her cell phone while cradling Yusuke's head in her lap and putting pressure on the wound with her free hand.

"**I was waiting for my hearse**

**What came next was so much worse"**

Here was a scene of a bandaged up Yusuke going to the funeral of a friend of his from another school, staring at the coffin and picture in shock. The guy had been killed by a car accident just a few days ago while Yusuke was in the hospital.

"**It took a funeral to make me feel alive!**

**Just open your eyes**

**Just open your eyes"**

"Yusuke! Oh sweetie don't ever worry me like that again!" Atsuko said crying in relief and hugging her bandaged up and hospitalized son who had just opened his eyes.

"M-mom?" Twelve year old Yusuke asked looking at his mom in confusion.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks now. The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake up." Atsuko said while most of Yusuke's classmates winced. They never knew how close to death the green clad boy came so many times before.

"**And see that life is beautiful!"**

Here was a small scene of a four year old Yusuke running over to his mom with a flower in his hand that he put behind her ear as the sunlight broke through the trees in the park and shined down on her for a minute, making her look absolutely gorgeous as the wolf whistles from the male gender in the audience was attest to.

"**Will you swear on your life?**

**That no one will cry**

**At my funeral!"**

Here was a scene of a thirteen year old Yusuke helping a thirteen year old Kuwabara save a small litter of kittens from drowning in the lake where a strange man had thrown them in.

"Heh you're not so bad Urameshi." Kuwabara said smiling as he helped to gently dry off the kittens that they had managed to rescue, which was every last one of them.

"Heh you're not so frightening Kuwabara." Yusuke said grinning cheekily at the red haired boy that had finished drying off one of the kittens that then licked his cheek.

"Shut up Urameshi! Hmph just when I thought we were starting to get along you go and say something like that! Fine see if I cry when someone kills you for being a jerk." Kuwabara said blushing in embarrassment and anger as he looked away from Yusuke who outright laughed at him at that moment.

"You know…when I do die I hope nobody cries at all. I'm not worth their tears anyways." Yusuke said after he finished laughing and dried off the last kitten, causing Kuwabara to look at him in confusion and slight shock.

"Heh getting soft on me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, not knowing what else to say in that situation and causing Yusuke to glare at him.

"Yeah right! The only thing soft around here is that thing you call a brain!" Yusuke said causing the two to get into another of their arguments only to cross their arms with a huff and look away from each other angrily. A minute later Kuwabara said something almost inaudible it was muttered so quietly.

"You'd better not die on me Urameshi."

"**To make me feel alive!"**

Here there was a scene of fourteen year old Yusuke getting into another fistfight with Kuwabara that Kuwabara lost…badly.

"**Just open your eyes**

**Just open your eyes"**

"Mama? Mama please wake up. You've been comatose for a week now." A seven year old Yusuke begged while sitting at an unconscious memory Atsuko's hospital bed just before a doctor came in and told them that the boy had to take his mother somewhere else since they were out of money and could no longer afford treatment. A shocked and teary eyed Atsuko watched as her then seven year old son nodded in determination and carefully picked up his still unconscious mother in his arms, stumbling slightly but not dropping her as he carried her from the hospital all the way across town to their apartment where he laid her in her bed gently. The other townsfolk felt ashamed of themselves, most of them had seen the small boy carrying his mother but had thought that she had passed out drinking not been comatose in the hospital.

"**And see that life is beautiful!"**

"So you're the Grim Reaper?" An eight year old Yusuke asked looking at a blue haired woman sitting on an oar flying in midair while wearing a pink kimono.

"That's right. My name is Botan. Nice to meet you little cutie." Memory Botan said causing Yusuke to blush slightly but scowl at her.

"You can't be the Grim Reaper! You're too pretty and cheerful!" Younger Yusuke said causing Botan to laugh as she pulled him onto the oar and took off flying around the city, well at least she proved she wasn't a normal person.

"I am the Grim Reaper, and thank you for calling me pretty but…I'm so cheerful because I'm around death a lot, almost all the time actually. Because of that I see what most humans and demons don't see even though it's right in front of them." Botan said after a moment of flying, causing an awestruck Yusuke to look up at her curiously while she smiled down at him warmly.

"Because I'm around death all the time…I see that life is beautiful. After learning that there's no way I could be anything but cheerful!" Botan said while Atsuko looked torn between horrified and shocked, horrified that her son had met the Grim Reaper at such a young age and shocked that he had already met the Grim Reaper and was still here today.

"**Will you swear on your life?**

**That no one will cry**

**At my funeral!"**

"Hey Botan?" A ten year old Yusuke asked when he met up with the blue haired Grim Reaper again and they were flying over the city once more.

"Hmm?" Botan hummed curiously as she looked down at Yusuke who was looking at the city below them sadly and yet somewhat emotionlessly too.

"Will you make me a promise?" Yusuke asked causing her to look confused.

"That depends on the promise Yusuke." Botan answered back causing Yusuke to nod in understanding as he didn't look away from the city lights below.

"I already know when I'm going to die, and I know you've been looking after me my entire life so far, so I wanted to ask you two favors actually…When I die will you promise you'll be the one to take care of my soul?" Yusuke asked causing Botan and the audience in the crowd to look at him shocked that he already knew when he was going to die.

"Yes I'll be the one to take care of your soul when you die Yusuke, that's already been arranged. How do you know when you'll die and what's the other favor?" Botan asked confused, shocked, and slightly curious causing Yusuke to look up at her with a sad and yet accepting smile.

"I saw how I'll die the day I was born and I've seen it in my mind every day since at least once a day. It's always the same and there was a person who would talk to me anytime I saw it, he said his name was Lord Enma. Will you promise that…when I do die no one will cry over me?" Yusuke asked much to Botans shock.

"**Alive…**

**Just open your eyes**

**Just open your eyes **

**And see that life is beautiful**

**Will you swear on your life**

**That no one will cry at my funeral"**

There was now a scene of a fourteen year old Yusuke making funny faces at a little boy who had been playing with his ball near the road.

"Alright now go ahead and get lost. It's not safe playing ball around here understand?" Yusuke asked handing the kid his ball back and walking off across the road, only to turn around and see the kid playing with the ball near the road again.

"Damnitt what's the use? The kid can get smashed by a car for all I care." Yusuke said angrily when the kid accidently kicked the ball into the road near the center of the lane.

"Whoa! Watch out kid don't go into the road!" Yusuke yelled at the kid who didn't seem to hear him as he went to retrieve his ball. Atsuko smiled slightly at the scene, although she didn't recall this ever happening.

"See Yusuke's just a big softie." Keiko said giggling to one of her friends at how worried Yusuke was over a kid he didn't even know. The mother of the little boy however was hugging her son tightly as he walked into the center of the road in order to get his ball back while Yusuke noticed a car coming down the road wildly at a far too fast rate.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled taking off at a dead run as the passerby's on the street looked at him confused and curious. The audience gasped in horror as the little boy picked up the ball only for the car to come straight at him skidding as the driver tried to stop too late. Everyone could only watch in numb shock and horror as Yusuke lunged and knocked the kid out of the way in the nick of time, only to go flying over the car as the ball bounced high into the air before bouncing away as the car skidded to a stop and Yusuke laid on the hard cement road not moving while a crowd formed around him. The Yusuke on the stage opened his eyes only to see everyone had either a shocked look on their face or tears in their eyes as they looked at him.

"Come on my singing voice can't be that bad can it?" Yusuke asked looking at everyone before he was knocked to the floor by his crying mother.

"Yusuke why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me that you saw how you would die?!"


End file.
